Trust In Him
by lita4277
Summary: What Happens When Samcro's President Falls For The Daughter Of A Killer? Will They Be Happy Or Will Someone From Jax's Past Try To Tear Them Apart? Part 3 Of My Happy/Jenna Series
1. Chapter 1

OK I JUST WANT TO CLARIFY SOME THINGS ABOUT THIS STORY. JAX IS 40. JADE IS 20. JAX IS NOW PRESIDENT OF SAMCRO. TIG IS VP. HAPPY IS THE NEW SAA. NONE OF SEASON FOUR WENT DOWN. CLAY HAS RETIRED AND NEITHER HIM OR GEMMA WILL BE IN THIS STORY. AND NO, IT'S NOT INCEST. JAX HAS NO BLOOD TIES TO CLAY WHICH MEANS HE HAS NONE TO JADE. ENJOY.

As church ended and the guys filed out to join the party, Jax let out a weary sigh. Being president wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He barely had time for his son lately. Forget about dating. He saw how the crow eaters looked at him. They only wanted to be with him because of what he was, not who he was. And he damn sure wasn't going to have another Wendy on his hands. Jax ran a hand over his face and ignored the girls that came up to him.

All he wanted to do was go home and see his son. As he rode home he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be happy again. All he wanted was someone that saw past his president patch. Someone that saw the man he was. It's not like he could just go out to a bar and meet someone. Eventually they would find out who he really was and try to use him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was destined to be alone forever.

THE NEXT DAY

Jade groaned as the jar she was trying to open slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. She let out a heavy sigh and got some paper towels to clean up the tomato sauce that was now all over the floor. Jade suddenly let out a loud " Motherfucker!" as she cut her hand on a sliver of glass. Pulling the glass out and cleaning the wound she saw that it wasn't that deep. Going into the bar area, she bent down and pulled out a band-aid.

As she put it on, she wondered if it was time to leave this town. Every guy she met was instantly attracted to her, but once they found out who her father was, they ran away so fast that a line of flames was following them.

She didn't even really have any friends cause all the girls called her biker slut. But that wasn't true. You can't be a slut if you're a virgin. She was starting to think that she was going to end up alone if she didn't get out of this town, but she knew her father would never allow her to leave this protected area. After all, she was his baby. His only daughter. If anything ever happened to her, she shuddered to think what he would do.

Maybe she should just give up and go be a nun somewhere. But she didn't think that would work out. She smoked, drank and had a mouth that would make a sailor turn beet red. " Oh well. Maybe it's best this way. I know dad would be over the moon if I married into the sons. Maybe I'll meet someone tonight when the Tacoma guys get here." Jade thought as she went to get ready. She already knew what she was going to wear.

Knee high black leather boots, a pair of skin tight black leather pants and a one strapped black tank top with a skull on it. As she got ready to go she was suddenly hit with a feeling that everything would change after tonight. She hoped it would.

TAMCOMA PARTY.

Jade had been here for over an hour and had met everyone from Tacoma. She wasn't attracted to any of them. Her mom once told her that when she met Happy she had felt this kind of electric shock when they had touched. She didn't feel any of that from the Tacoma guys. As she sat down and let out a disappointed sigh, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Jax. Suddenly her heart started beating fast and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Everything about him drew her in. his kind heart, even though he was head of the club, always came through when he talked about his son. She had been attracted to him for some time but had never done anything about it. After all he was twice her age and every time he looked at her, he never gave any indication that he was even the slightest bit attracted to her. But at that moment, when he spotted her out of the corner of her eye, he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He had also been attracted to her for some time, but he didn't want to come off as a dirty old man. She was half his age. Not to mention there was always the chance that her father would murder him in his sleep.

HAPPY'S P.O.V

As I caught up with my brothers from Tacoma outside, he had the perfect point of view of Jax and Jade. He could see the looks on their face when they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. He knew what was coming. It had been building up for awhile now. He may be the silent killer, but he recognized those looks. They were the same looks that he and Jenna gave to each other. Happy was secretly thrilled. He knew both of them were incredibly lonely. He had always hoped that Jade would marry into the club. He couldn't think of a more perfect person for her then Jax. He was controlled and thought things through. Jade tended to let her emotions guide her. He knew why Jax hadn't done anything about his feelings for Jade. Happy was going to have to be real subtle about this or he could just go over there and give him his blessing.

As Jenna walked over to him, he put his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. " I see they're at it again." Jenna said, taking a swig of her beer. "Yep." Happy said. " Do you think it's time we step in?" Jenna asked him. "I think it's past time. Both of them are miserable and scared to even approach the other." Jenna nodded. " So which one do you want?" She asked him. " Jax" Happy said, pressing another kiss to her temple and walking over to Jax. "So I see the looks you've been giving my daughter." Happy said as he sat next to Jax. Jax immediately said " I haven't touched her." Happy looked at him and said " That's kinds the problem isn't it?"

Jax stared at Happy open mouthed. Happy went on " I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. Why don't you just grow a pair and go talk to her?" Happy asked him. "What if she only sees me as a dirty old man?" Jax asked him. " Trust me. Both me and Jenna have been watching you two for awhile now. You both give each other the same looks when one of you isn't looking. Just go for it dude. " Happy said walking away leaving Jax to think.


	2. Chapter 2

AS USUAL I ONLY OWN JADE AND JENNA

2 WEEKS LATER

Jax couldn't get Jade out of his head. All he had thought about these past two weeks was her. He felt like he was going crazy. He knew he was falling for her, but he also knew she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her. He didn't want to be the reason she was stuck in this town. He wanted her to be free to do whatever she wanted and not be tied down and stuck in this town. In the past two weeks he had slept with so many girls to try to push her out of his head. It hadn't worked and now he only felt an immense guilt over it. If he didn't do something about this soon he was pretty sure his head was going to explode.

Jade was not having a good day. She had been short with the customers. And when that one guy had grabbed her ass she had kicked him in the balls so hard she thought she had broken her leg. She was positive that he would never come here again. As she gave into her anger and threw the clipboard she was holding at the door, Jax walked in. Stunned, Jade walked over and picked up the clipboard. " Bad day darling?" Jax asked her plopping down into a chair. " You could say that. What about you?" she asked. Jax simply rolled his eyes. Jade couldn't take her eyes off Jax's chest. " He looks so good in a wife beater." Jade thought trying not to drool. " Ok. Well I'm going to get back to work." Jax said as he got up and left the office. As the door shut, Jade let her head fall on the desk in front of her. "You smell nice. I love you. Will you marry me?" Jade said to the empty room.

She let out a sigh and got up to leave for the day. Suddenly she had a thought. " Why should she have to suffer? Why not just do this?" Jade walked over to Jax and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, Jade summoned up all her courage and grabbed him by the straps of his wife beater and kissed him deeply. Jax stood there stunned for a few seconds and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

They were so lost in their own world they hadn't realized that they had drawn a crowd. Jade actually turned bright red when Tig yelled out " Get a room! Better yet bend her over the-" Tig was cut off by Happy crushing his voice box with two fingers and giving him a deadly glare that would have made a lesser man piss himself. Tig suddenly " Heard" Someone call for him and practically ran away. By now Jade was practically dragging Jax into the clubhouse. Not that Jax was fighting her. She was just so impatient. It had been a long two weeks and she knew he was the one for her.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Everything was going perfectly. There was no issues with the club. Things were running smoothly. So they should have been expecting something bad to happen but they were totally unprepared for what was about to happen. All the club members and a few hang arounds were standing in the parking lot when a car drove by and open fired spraying bullets everywhere. Jade was the first to react when the bullets started flying. She shoved her dad and her old man out of the way. As everyone stood up on shaky legs, Jax and Happy looked around to see if anyone had been hit. What they saw would be with them for the rest of their lives.

Jade lay on the ground bleeding heavily from her shoulder and her stomach. As they tried to stop the bleeding she lifted her hand and touched Jax's face. " Just remember I will always love you." Jade said as a thick red gush of blood ran down the side of her mouth. " I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes. I'm suddenly so tired. Don't cry. It'll be ok. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Jade said. At those words, Happy eyes grew wide. Jax let out a scream so inhuman all the windows shattered. By the time the paramedics got there it was to late. Jade lowman, Daughter of Jenna and Happy lowman, Old lady to the president of the mother charter of Samcro was dead at 20 years old.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. HEY! IS THAT THE CAST OF SONS OF ANARCHY BEHIND YOU? WHEN YOU TURN AND LOOK I RUN AND HIDE IN A PANIC ROOM. I PROMISE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS SOON. DUCKS BEHIND HER COMPUTER TO AVOID THE BULLETS AND THE FLAMING ARROWS.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN JADE

Jax sat straight up in bed covered in sweat. He felt the bed move next to him and he looked over and saw Jade sleeping peacefully. " It was just a dream" He thought running his hands over his face. Jax laid back down and wrapped his arms around Jade. Kissing her shoulder, he slowly drifted off to sleep. (A/N- did you really think I would do that? If you've read any of my finished stories you know I'm a firm believer in a happy ending.)

FRIDAY NIGHT

The party was well under way when she walked in. Looking around she spotted Jax and made a beeline right for him. She missed him and she heard that he had an old lady again. Since that didn't matter last time she was sure it wouldn't matter this time. She always got what she wanted. As she stepped closer to him, she saw his new old lady. "Damn. Happy's daughter? This may be harder then I thought." Ima thought looking down. "She's about twenty years younger then me. " As Ima walked away she was already formulating a plan in her mind to get Jax back. One she would put into play really soon.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ima's plan was all set. She would show Jade the picture, Jade would confront Jax and break up with him, Leaving Jax free and venerable for her. " It can't fail." Ima thought with glee. She had the best computer guy Photoshop the picture. As Ima walked into the club house she spotted Jade sitting at the bar alone. " Perfect. " Ima thought walking over to her. " You're Jax's old lady right?" Ima asked sitting down next to her. " Yeah. What's it to you?" Jade asked turning to Ima. " I don't quite know how to tell you this. " Ima said reaching in her purse and pulling out the picture. " But he got me drunk the other night and took advantage of me." Ima said sliding the picture over to Jade.

Jade picked up the picture and looked at it. "When did this happen?" Jade asked her. " Three days ago." Ima said with tears in her eyes. Jade nodded and looked at the picture more closely. " This has clearly been photo shopped. " Jade said. Ima looked at her in shock. " No it hasn't." She stuttered out. Jade raised her eyebrow. " Well since I have a good view of his arm then tell me. Where is the tattoo he got of my name?" Jade asked her.

Ima paled. Jade nodded. " That's what I thought. Now take your aging porn star ass out of here before I kick the shit out of you." Jade told her. Ima let a small scream and walked out. " This isn't over." Ima vowed. Jade walked into the garage and handed Jax the picture.

" Before you even say anything, it's clearly a fake. Look at your arm in the picture. The tattoo with my name on it that you got two weeks ago isn't there. Stupid bitch said that happened three days ago." Jax looked up at her in shock. " This picture is three years old. I remember that night. You were only seventeen and I was imagining that it was you." Jax told her. " You need to be more careful around Ima. She is clearly crazy to think I would just fly off the handle and leave you. It's obvious that she wants you." Jade told him giving him a kiss and walking back into the bar.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET IT OUT NOW AND NOT LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING.


	4. Chapter 4

OK HERE'S THE DEAL. I WAS GOING TO DO THIS WHOLE BIG THING ABOUT HOW SHE WASN'T REALLY DEAD, BUT I DECIDED AGAINST THAT. SO I PULLED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS IS THE ONE I SHOULD HAVE POSTED ALL ALONG. ENJOY.

THIS CHAPTER WILL MAINLY FOCUS ON IMA AND HER CHOICES.

As Ima walked in her door, she threw her purse on the couch in anger. "That picture should have worked." She fumed. Ima was now having doubts.

Maybe the best thing to do was move on from Jax. Now that her plan failed, Jax and Jade were going to be on high alert. Maybe the best thing to do was to step back and get some distance. If she was really honest with herself, She knew that she really didn't have a shot with Jax after jade turned 18.

Maybe she should take the job offer and move to New York. Maybe it would be for the best, because lately she wasn't even recognizing herself in the mirror.

She was letting a guy get the best of her. Something she swore she would never do. Right then and there, Ima knew what she had to do.

She had to put some distance between her and California. Before she did something she would never be able to take back.

FRIDAY NIGHT AT THE CLUBHOUSE

Ima was all packed and ready to go. Most of her things had been shipped already. All she had for the plane ride was one bag of her stuff. As she walked into the clubhouse, she looked around for Jax and Jade. Before she left she wanted to tell them how sorry she was. She knew there was no chance for forgiveness but she felt for her to fully move on, she had to explain her actions, even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference to them.

TIME SKIP

As Ima boarded her plan, she felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. She finally felt like herself. She was leaving her past behind her and looking forward to a fresh start. For the first time in a long time, Ima was actually looking forward to her future, not back at her past.

She finally felt at peace with herself. Something that she had never felt before. She was no longer a porn actress. She had been hired to be a director.

For the first time in a long time, she was in charge of her own career, and that was worth more then anything Jax could ever give her. It was time to find out who Ima was without a man. Ima was thrilled to be leaving her past behind her. Her future looked bright.

Who knew. Maybe the man of her dreams would be found in New York. After she worked on herself.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN JADE. IT'S STILL NOT INCEST. ENJOY.

5 YEARS LATER

Jade smiled as she watched her husband run around in the yard with their kids. It had been a long five years. They had finally gotten married. And serving as Jade's maid of honor was Ima. Which was a shock to everyone.

Ima had settled down when she had moved to New York. Jade had made a trip out there just to check up on her, Figuring it was better to know what Ima was up to rather then be blind sided by her. Jade had been pleasantly surprised by what she had found. Ima's hunch had been right.

The man of her dreams had been in New York all along. Turns out That once they got the Jax competition out of the way they realized that they could be really good friends. Which is how three months later Jade was made Ima's maid of honor. They had become best friends now that Ima wasn't trying to sleep with Jax. Jade checked her watch. It was almost time to go pick up Ima from the airport actually.

She was coming here on vacation with her husband and her two kids. Jade was actually really excited to see her. It had been Almost a year since Jade's wedding and she missed Ima, Oddly enough. Life could not get any sweeter.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS THE END. BE SURE TO LOOK FOR MY NEW WRESTLING STORY IN THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT IS ALREADY UP.


End file.
